Hudson Wexler (Earth-616)
Dr. Hudson Jedidiah Wexler, M.D., Ph.D., is an Inhuman who underwent Terrigenesis after unknowingly taking a fish oil pill contaminated with Terrigen. Prior to undergoing his transformation, Hudson lived his life as a scientific prodigy; he graduated from high school at the age of thirteen, earned two Bachelor's degrees in biochemistry and genetics at the age of sixteen from Harvard University, and achieved his M.D. and Ph.D. in genetics from Johns Hopkins University simultaneously at the age of nineteen. After graduating from Hopkins with two graduate degrees, Hudson was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Academy of Science and Technology. It wasn't until his training at the Sci-Tech Academy began that he underwent Terrigenesis. After emerging from his cocoon, Hudson's metamorphosis left him physically unchanged, but his Inhuman abilities were made apparently shortly after breaking through his shell. After learning to harness and control his newfound abilities, Hudson returned to the Sci-Tech Academy and graduated two years early. He is currently a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on their Secret Warriors team led by Daisy Johnson. Personality Hudson's has a reserved personality, neither extroverted nor introverted. He prefers to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself but will share with those whom he is close to, though he doesn't consider himself to be close to many people. He only considers him close to a few people in his life, including his brother, Bobbi Morse, and his graduate professor in genetics, Dr. Kentworth Middleton. Unlike his brother, Hudson has never been described as a "wild-child". In fact, he is almost the exact opposite. During his high school and undergraduate years, he rarely attended parties or other social events. He spent his time engaging in academic and extra-curricular events to bolster his applications to graduate schools. Now that he has finished school, he still spends his free time engaging in productive hobbies, such as reading or studying. Relatives *John Wexler (father) *Leah Wexler (mother) *Holden Wexler (twin brother) Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular deceleration: Terrigenesis gave Hudson the power to decelerate the kinetic motion of atoms and molecules in the matter around him. Initially, he had no control over the intensity of his power, and he would drastically decelerate the molecular motion of various objects around him, reducing their temperature and inducing freezing. After undergoing extensive training with his ability, he is now able to control how intense his deceleration effects are. With this ability, he is able to cool matter or completely freeze it, as well as alter the state of matter, albeit he is limited to transforming gases into liquids and liquids into solids since he can only decelerate molecular motion. Abilities Intelligence: Hudson is an immensely intelligent individual, evident by his rapid acceleration through his primary and secondary studies. He earned his Ph.D. seven years earlier than an average person would earn theirs. Part of Hudson's intellectual capacity comes from his near-perfect memory, but he is still quite gifted despite his memory. Even though he has studied in a variety of fields, his areas of expertise are biochemistry, genetics, medicine, and health. Memory: Hudson has a near-perfect memory, which he received from a head injury at the age of four. This head injury damaged his hippocampus but only had the side-effect of increasing the capacity of his memory. Category:Nuhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Secret Warriors members Category:Wexler family